


Angela Santini

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Series: Midnight Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Angie spend some quality time with Ray.This story is a sequel toMargaret Thatcher.





	Angela Santini

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 3 - Angela Santini
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG
    Warnings/Categories: M/F (no sex)
    Main characters: Angie and Ray Vecchio
    Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and I don't intend to
    make any money with them. There are no intentions to infringe the rights
    of the legal owners. E-mail:
    
    As always, this story hadn't been possible without Birgitt and Connie.
    Gracias Ladies of The Sith. 
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 3 - Angela Santini
    By Claudia Aranda
    
    Note: I had always liked Angie and I'm very curious about if she still
    feels something for Ray. Besides, as Birgitt said, I feel as if I knew
    her and, believe me, she likes some wicked games . Originally the
    name of this story was just "Angie," but I always felt that Angie deserved
    a last name. I choose Santini for the song "Gigi L'Amoroso" (that I loved
    when I was much, much younger), in a verse the singer said to Gigi: "You
    are Giuseppe Fabrizio Lucas Santini!" so from now on, to me, Ray's ex-wife
    is Angela Santini. 
    
    Angie woke up with a start and for few seconds she lay still trying to
    orient herself. The noises that woke her up were voices that came from
    the first level. Taking Ray's baseball bate Angie gathered her courage
    and went down the stairs silently. 
    
    "No Benny, it's too late, you are going to sleep in the guest room."
    
    "But Ray..."
    
    "No Benny! you are going to eat and then you going to sleep. Agreed Dief?"
    
    Dief thought that sleep in a comfortable place was excellent, but Mrs.
    Vecchio's cooking was his definition of Heaven, so he barked his agreement.
    
    "You see Benny? Dief is hungry."
    
    "He is always hungry, Ray," replied Fraser with disapproval, but Ray's
    gaze showed that he wasn't going to give in. "Alright Ray, we'll eat
    something and sleep here." 
    
    Angie was on the stairs listening. Fraser would use the guest room? Where
    would she sleep? She was about to enter the kitchen to tell them that
    she would not leave the room, when she realized that there was a much
    better place to spend the night. Quickly she climbed the stairs to the
    bedroom. 
    
    *-----*
    
    Ray left Dief and Fraser in the guests roomm and went to his room, so
    he couldn't see Fraser's surprised expression at the moment he laid down.
    The bed was warm! 
    
    *-----*
    
    Ray entered his room, turned on the lights and started to strip, without
    knowing that in the dark, from the crack of the door, a couple of eager
    eyes observed him attentively. 
    
    Ray was putting on the pants of his pajama, when Angie opened the door
    and entering the bedroom whispered, "Hello Ray..." 
    
    Surprised, Ray turned around, "Angie...? What are you doing here?" 
    
    "My apartment is being painted and your mama let me use the guest room,"
    Angie closed the door behind her and locked it. 
    
    "But... Fraser is using the guests room."
    
    Angie started to approach him with a smile, "Yes, so I thought... that
    we would make other... arrangements." 
    
    Angie had been waiting much too long for an opportunity like this, and
    she wasn't going to waste it. Ray always had behaved like a gentleman
    after the divorce and Angie was tired of that. 
    
    She approached him and softly slid her hands over Ray's chest. "I've
    missed you, Ray." 
    
    "Yeahhh...?" Ray's voice sounded a little too high, like always happened
    when he was nervous. 
    
    Angie smiled, pleased. She had waited until Ray had the pajama pants
    on because she loved to take them off herself. Slowly, she continued
    caressing him while slidind her hands to his hips. Ray was enjoying this
    and Angie knew it. The idea that they might be caught made everything
    even more exciting. 
    
    Ray hadn't made any attempt to come closer but for Angie that wasn't
    important. She like the idea of Ray surrendering passively to her. She
    started to knead that wonderful butt and Ray moaned softly. Angie changed
    her tactic quickly. Enough gentleness, she had him where she wanted him!
    There was no way that Ray would reject her now. 
    
    A rough push sent him heavily on his back on the bed, Angie climbed over
    him and bite him hard in the neck. "Ahhh! Angie don't do that...!" 
    
    "Shut up!," hissed Angie "Do you want your mother to catch us?"
    
    "Oh God. No!"
    
    "Then shut up, you are distracting me."
    
    Quickly Angie got back to her task. She continued caressing him while
    she kissed, sucked and bit every piece of flesh within her reach, while
    she descended from his throat to other interesting places. 
    
    Ray panted softly, he had to refuse to this, but he couldn't. Angie knew
    how to drive him crazy. 
    
    When she reached the waist of the pants, Angie stopped. It always amazed
    her how being with Ray, something so simple like that, made her reach
    the edge so quickly. If she didn't control herself the diversion wouldn't
    last long enough. She sat over Ray's erection and started to provoke
    him with slow motions, kneading his penis through the fabric. "Alright
    honey. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can choose."
    
    "Easy... please... easy...," Ray could barely whisper.
    
    But then the delicious sensation in his penis vanished. Ray opened his
    eyes and saw Angie smiling perversely. She slid further to Ray's feet
    and took off his pants. 
    
    "Wrong answer honey, it will be the hard way."
    
    With one hand Angie firmly took Ray's penis. Ray repressed a cry, closed
    his eyes in resignation and let his head down onto the pillow. 
    
    *-----*
    
    The next morning when Ray went down to breakfast, Fraser, his mother
    and Angie were chatting animatedly. 
    
    "Hello Ray!," Fraser greeted him.
    
    "Buona matina, caro," Sofa Vecchio chimed in.
    
    "Hi honey," echoed Angie.
    
    "Caro, you look tired!" Sofia rose to serve breakfast to her son. 
    
    "Don't get up, Sofia, I'll do it," quickly Angie served Ray's breakfast.
    "It's the least I can do. It's my fault he's in this condition." 
    
    Ray almost choked on his coffe and felt his face burning.
    
    "When I returned to my room and saw Benton sleeping there, I hadn't the
    heart to bother him so I went to Ray's room and... I woke him up, so
    he would lend me blankets and pillows," Angie finished with a smile and
    sat to finish her breakfast. 
    
    "Isn't it wonderful?" asked Sofia. "Angie will stay with us this whole
    week." 
    
    Ray barely could swallow his breakfast. A whole week!
    
    "Well, good-bye everyone. I really have to go to work now," Angie stood
    up, shook Fraser's hand and gave Sofia a kiss on the cheek. When she
    kissed Ray's cheek, she whispered, "It will be a great week honey. I
    promise." 
    
    End
    
    


End file.
